


Mistletoe

by PrincessWriter20



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Sean tries to be seductive, Sean wears a skirt, attempts at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWriter20/pseuds/PrincessWriter20
Summary: Finn is an experienced lover, and rarely seems to lose his composure during sex.Sean wants to change that, so he comes up with a plan. He's going to seduce his boyfriend on Christmas and make it a night he won't forget.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Merry Christmas, have some smut...  
> Hehe

“Need some help, baby?” Finn asked as Sean fumbled with his keys. His hands were trembling as he made feeble attempts to unlock the door to the apartment that he and Finn had been renting for the last six months. Sean didn’t answer the question, not trusting his voice to not betray him.

He was nervous.

Excited, but nervous.

The entire day they’d been at his grandparents’ house in Beaver Creek to celebrate Christmas with the family. It was difficult to act normal and stay calm in front of his dad and brother when he couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Finn had no idea about anything because Sean had planned this all himself. Honestly, he’d been planned this all weeks ago, but tonight was the night it was finally going to happen.

Tonight, he wanted to take a step forward in their relationship. Sexually.

They’d been together for two years and had begun exploring their sexual relationship a couple of months ago, but there was already very clear dynamic between them. Sexually, it was a little bit one-sided. Finn was a confident lover; experienced as hell. Sean was the total opposite. And that was totally fine since neither of them seemed to mind it. But Finn… he really liked to be in control.

Whenever they did anything sexual, it was all about Sean. The younger boy never even so much as gave Finn a blowjob. Not because he didn’t want to, but simply because Finn never took his focus off of making him feel good. That only reaffirmed how lucky Sean was, to have someone as attentive as Finn – both inside and outside the bedroom.

But it also meant that Finn rarely sought out his own pleasure. Even during sex, Finn was focused on Sean and how he was feeling, never seeming to lose his composure. He barely even let out a moan half the time, and even when he did, the focus was still on Sean.

Finn never stopped letting his own pleasure take the back seat.

It was amazing, really. But Sean couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. And also, a bit insecure.

He worried that maybe the sex wasn’t as enjoyable for Finn as it was for him. That was the thing that sparked this entire plan. For once, Sean wanted to take control and make Finn feel as good as he always made the younger boy feel. He started doing research, trying to figure out what he could do to make this night one to remember.

They finally entered the apartment, and Finn dropped all the gifts down onto the counter before plopping himself down on the couch.

“God, what a day huh?” he sighed, sinking into the back of the couch and shutting his eyes.

“Yeah,” Sean responded, taking a look at the bracelet Finn had gifted him earlier. A simple black band, with a little wooden wolf attached to it.

He was so unbelievably lucky.

That thought only fuelled his desire to see this plan through.

“Hey, uh, I’ll be right back,” he muttered before disappearing into their shared bedroom. When the door was safely shut behind him, he made a beeline for the closet, grabbing the box he knew was safely hidden in the back.

His nerves only seemed to grow as he opened the box on the bed, taking out the main event.

Lyla’s idea, _of course._

Sean shuffled out of his clothes before getting into the new outfit and studying himself in the mirror. He had admittedly thought about wearing skirts now and then, but never gave those thoughts enough attention. An idea was simply an idea. But now, as he stood and gave himself a once over, he could feel his cheeks flush.

He looked _good_. And, more importantly, he felt good too.

His strong runner thighs that Finn was oh-so-fixated on were nearly fully exposed and stood out in contrast to the short red skirt with white fur trimming on the hem. The matching top was quite tight on him, but his exposed midriff was toned from the years of track. Even the Santa hat – albeit a sort of ridiculous addition, and not sexy at all – made the entire look come together. All in all, it somehow worked for him.

And he could only hope that it would work for his plan too.

Lyla had bought him a pair of heels, but that was too much. He left those in the box. _Maybe one day,_ but not today.

The sound of the television blaring from the living room reminded Sean that he needed to get back out there. He gave himself one more look in the mirror for good measure. “You got this,” he whispered, throwing finger guns at his reflection before grabbing the fake mistletoe he got at the store and opening the door.

Finn was facing away from him, thankfully, giving Sean one last chance to calm his nerves. He rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breath before walking as confidently as he could over to the couch. Finn didn’t seem to notice his presence, fixated on the screen in front of him, so Sean cleared his throat before making his way around the couch and into Finn’s line of sight.

Immediate success.

Finn’s jaw practically dropped to the floor, as he downright ogled Sean. Naturally, his eyes seemed to linger on Sean’s thighs before taking in the rest of him. His pupils were already blown beyond belief, and Sean could see his cheeks begin to redden. This was already going better than he’d expected.

“Sweetie…” Finn breathed, mindlessly reaching for the remote to turn the TV off without letting his eyes leave Sean.

“You like?” Sean asked, twirling around to give Finn a better look. The way Finn was eyeing him hungrily made him feel a lot more confident. The older boy nodded eagerly, shifting forward on the couch. His fingers were twitching, as he held back from reaching out and touching; he loved touching Sean.

“Good,” Sean whispered, before lifting the mistletoe over Finn’s head. The bright, dopey smile the older boy gave him was impossible to resist. Sean could never resist. “Merry Christmas,” he said softly, before leaning down to kiss Finn deeply. Without hesitation, Finn kissed him back, grabbing Sean by the hips and pulling him onto his lap. The mistletoe was quickly forgotten, tossed somewhere on the couch away from them. Sean could already _feel_ how hard Finn was.

This position wasn’t new. They’d been here before – only once – and even then, Finn was in control. _But not tonight_ , Sean decided, as he rolled his hips experimentally. Finn gasped into his mouth, before dropping his head back and shutting his eyes.

“What are you doin’ sweetheart?” he asked, voice straining slightly. _Good,_ that was a good sign.

“Wanna make you feel good, mi amor,” Sean whispered, rolling his hips again. Finn bit his lip, holding back what Sean was sure to be a moan. That wouldn’t do. The younger male dropped his head to kiss at the crook of Finn’s now exposed neck, reveling in the shaky sigh that he earned. But he needed more.

“Don’t hold back, I wanna hear you moan for me. You sound so hot,” he cooed. He’d picked up a few lines from his hours of extensive research. Even though the general idea behind the words was true, it felt weird to say. But, this was the type of shit people seemed to say in porn, Sean reasoned with himself. He wanted to play the role perfectly. _Seductive lover._ So not him, but he had to do what he had to do.

“Sean,” Finn sighed, his hands gripping Sean’s hips tighter.

“That’s it,” Sean whispered, before pressing another kiss to Finn’s lips. Before he allowed himself to get too carried away, he stood up again. He had a plan, and he needed to see it through.

Sean dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend, pushing his knees apart slightly before running his hands up Finn’s thighs. He bit his lip, looking up at Finn and hoping he looked sexy.

“I need to get my hands on you. Wanna feel you,” he said, trying his best to sound seductive. Then before he could talk himself out of it, he was rubbing his palm over the hard bulge that was visible through Finn’s jeans. His own nerves were bubbling up again, but he forced himself to push through.

“W-wait,” Finn stuttered out, grabbing Sean’s wrist gently. Immediately, Sean froze. He’d fucked up, somewhere. Done something wrong.

_Shit._

“Sorry… I’ll just – “Sean started, pulling away and moving to stand. He wanted to disappear, hide from this mortification forever.

“Sweetheart, hold on,” Finn called out, pulling him back gently.

“Sorry, I thought this would be… nice.”

“Nice? Shit, this is amazin’ baby. But, why?”

“Why?”

“Yeah. Where’s this comin’ from?”

Sean took a deep breath, letting his gaze drop to the ground. He couldn’t bear to look at Finn now.

“Whenever we… _you know_ … you’re always so… _calm_ ,” he admitted.

“Calm?” Finn echoed.

“Yeah. You never seem phased, and I…”

“Go on, sweetheart,” Finn whispered reassuringly. He was always so patient, and caring, and never failed to make Sean feel better. Which was how Sean was able to find the courage to admit what he was thinking.

“I wanted to make you feel as good as you always make me feel, for once.”

Finn was quiet for a moment, seeming to study Sean as he processed what he said. After a while, he let out a soft sigh before tugging Sean down onto the couch next to him.

“You don’t have to put on an act to do that, sweetheart.”

“But you never seem to go crazy for anything. And I –“

“I _like_ making you feel good. In fact, knowing that I can drive you crazy makes me go crazy.”

_Oh._

“Is that why you did all this?” Finn added, gesturing to Sean’s outfit. Almost as if it were an instinctual response, Sean raised his hand and pulled off the Santa hat on his head.

“Too much?” Sean asked.

“Nah, I jus’ wanna make sure you’re doin’ shit for the right reasons. Don’t dress up for me if that’s not somethin’ you wanna do.”

“But I do. I mean, not always. But I feel good, like this. And you like it, or at least, you seemed like you liked it. I can change – “

“Relax, sweetie. I do like it, a helluva lot. But not 'cause of the clothes. You could wear anythin’ really, and have the same effect on me,” Finn said quietly.

“Really?”

“Hell yeah. S'not the clothes that do it for me, even though you look fuckin’ sexy right now,” Finn said with a wink, before continuing, “It’s you. Only you, baby.” Sean smiled dumbly at that, finally dropping the sensual act he’d been putting on earlier.

“That’s a relief.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you needed to do all of this jus’ to get my attention.”

“No, no… I’m sorry. That was all… super weird.”

“Not weird. I’d just rather do all that with my little Sean, bein’ his cute little self. No need for ‘em pornstar lines and shit, alright? I love you. And when I say you, I mean _you._ ”

“Thanks, Finn. I love you too.”

“I know sweetie, c’mere,” Finn whispered before pulling Sean closer and cupping his face with his own tattooed hands.

“All I want is you. All I _need_ is you.”

Sean nodded, thankful for the fact that he could drop those lines. They felt so weird coming out of his mouth. Then Finn was pressing a kiss to Sean’s forehead and running a hand through his hair lovingly.

They stayed silent for a while until Sean worked up the courage to speak again.

“I still… wanna touch you. I meant what I said earlier, about making you feel good. I don’t want this to be one-sided,” he said.

“You can do whatever you want, baby. As long as it’s because _you_ want it. I ain’t ever gonna pressure you.”

“I know,” Sean said with a smile, before adding, “I do.”

And then they were kissing again. This time there was less pressure, less stress about doing things perfectly. It was just Sean and Finn, and that was all it needed to be.

Sean eventually broke the kiss, allowing himself to drop to his knees once more. He was still nervous, but this time he didn’t try to force those feelings away.

“Is this okay?” he asked, grabbing the waistband of Finn’s jeans. The older male nodded, smiling softly before lifting his hips and letting Sean pull down his pants and underwear.

Finn’s dick had softened slightly, during their conversation. But it seemed to be coming back to life quickly as the older male watched his boyfriend on his knees for him.

_This_ position was new.

And Sean was quickly realizing that he _liked_ this position. Especially when he looked up to see Finn squirming in his seat and licking his lips in anticipation. He was excited, and that filled Sean with a new sense of confidence. It wasn’t the same confidence he had earlier when he was putting on that seductive persona. It was different because he wasn’t _trying_ to be sexy anymore. And yet, Finn was looking at him like he was the sexiest person in the world.

This time, when he ran his hands up Finn’s bare thighs, he didn’t bite his lip or try to feign any sort of seductive look. He simply smiled, and that seemed to work well enough. It felt a lot simpler too.

As soon as he took Finn into his hand, the older boy seemed to melt into the cushions on the couch. Sean tightened his grip for a second and looked up to see Finn smiling at him. That was all the encouragement he needed, and he began stroking his boyfriend slowly. Precum started to form at the head of Finn’s dick surprisingly quickly, only sending another surge of confidence to Sean. He moved his hand a little bit faster, swiping his thumb over the head.

“ _Oh_ ,” Finn gasped, fingers clutching at the fabric of the couch cushions.

_Good._

Sean pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s thigh before placing another one further up. And then another, and another, slowly making his way to where he wanted to be. Where he wanted his mouth to be. He pressed a kiss to the base of Finn’s dick, and then there was a hand in his hair, tilting his head up.

Finn was looking at him, completely flushed and panting softly.

“Sweetie, you sure?” he asked. Sean nodded eagerly, before placing another kiss down. This time, on the tip of Finn’s dick which was much harder than it had been two seconds ago. And then, he swiped his tongue over the head.

“Shit,” Finn moaned, fingers tightening in Sean’s hair. The slight tug sent a wave of heat through the younger boy, and he gasped out loud.

“What?! Did I hurt you?” Finn asked, voice thick with concern.

“No… No, I liked it,” Sean admitted, before taking Finn into his mouth for the first time.

“You… _Fuck,_ ” Finn moaned openly, fingers tugging on Sean’s hair again. This time, Sean moaned in response as he began bobbing his head eagerly, and the vibrations seemed to shoot right through his boyfriend; Finn moaned again, louder this time.

This was exactly what he wanted all along. To know that he could make Finn like _this_. Plus, as an added benefit, the switch from Finn’s usual dominating side to him squirming and writhing in pleasure was so fucking hot.

 _Finn_ was so fucking hot.

And Sean loved him _so much_.

He bobbed his head faster, swirling his tongue eagerly, before flattening it and running it up the underside of Finn’s dick. His boyfriend let out another shaky moan, thighs trembling slightly as he fought to keep his hips planted firmly on the couch.

Despite Finn always maintaining most of his composure during sex, there were a few telling signs that he was close. And after two years, Sean knew them well. Finn was close, and Sean wanted to drive him over the edge harder than ever before.

“So _good_. You’re doin’ so fuckin’ good, sweetheart… _God._ ”

The praise sent another flood of heat through Sean, lust pooling in his gut as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder.

“ _Oh_ , Sean, you… Shit. I’m so – “He was cut off as another moan left his mouth.

For someone who could never shut up in general, Finn was not much of a talker in bed. This was probably the most vocal he’d ever been with Sean, and Sean wanted more. He _needed_ Finn to talk more.

Acting without thinking, he pulled off of Finn’s dick.

And if you’d ever told Sean that he’d hear Finn whimper, he’d call you a bold-faced liar. But it happened. Finn fucking _whimpered_ at the loss of contact. It was undoubtedly the hottest sound Sean had ever heard.

“Baby,” Finn whispered, voice cracking slightly.

“What?” Sean asked, feigning innocence as he stroked Finn slowly. It was too slow, not enough to make Finn come. They both knew it.

“Baby, _please_.”

Sean was enjoying this far too much, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Please, what?”

“Fuck.” Finn dropped his head back, fingers still gripping Sean’s head, though not pushing it down at all. Sean waited patiently as Finn seemed to weigh up his options. It would have been incredibly easy for Finn to force Sean’s head down and make him come. It would have also been easy to turn the tables and take control again; just to flip Sean onto the couch and fuck him into it. And it was also possible that he might just let it go, and once again sacrifice his own pleasure.

But he did none of those things.

“Please, let me come…”

Finn asking for that, actively seeking out his own pleasure for once; Sean couldn't say no.

“Okay” was all he said, before swallowing Finn down again and _sucking_.

That was all Finn needed before he moaned loudly, _shouting_ something that was most definitely Sean’s name as he released into his boyfriend’s mouth. Sean nearly came in his underwear, entirely untouched, at the sound. Finn had never been that loud, or vocal, and it was too much. Too hot.

Sean pulled off finally, swallowing down his boyfriend’s release before standing up slowly. Finn was completely flushed, thighs trembling and eyes dark as he panted, recovering from his orgasm. He looked positively wrecked, and Sean loved it.

“Wow,” Finn whispered breathlessly, before standing up, grabbing Sean and pushing him down onto the couch with a surprising amount of force. Before Sean could react, Finn was on top of him and mouthing at his neck.

“Finn…”

“You’re so incredible, I can’t believe you’re mine,” Finn said, before reaching out for _something._

The forgotten mistletoe.

Finn smiled before lifting it over their heads.

“Merry Christmas, sweetie.”

“Merry Christmas, mi amor…”

They were kissing again after that, for what felt like hours. Sean _loved_ kissing Finn. Sean loved Finn. And Finn loved Sean. Sean could have stayed like that forever, but his boyfriend had other ideas. The tattooed male pulled away slowly, a new intensity present in those eyes Sean loved so much.

“Now,” Finn sighed, tossing the mistletoe away again before leaning down and kissing him softly. His hands began to creep up under Sean’s skirt before he whispered something against Sean’s lips.

“It’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I sure know that Finn did ;)  
> Honestly, the original plan had nothing to do with Christmas... but this is how it turned out.  
> In all seriousness though, Merry Christmas everybody <3  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always :)


End file.
